The present invention relates to decorative tiles to be bonded to walls so as to enhance the interior of a building, and to a method for manufacturing the same.
Decorative tiles which are bonded to the columns and walls of a building for decoration have been almost always porcelain tiles with various patterns and colors.
However the porcelain tiles have drawbacks that the manufacturing process is complicated and their costs are expensive because the procelain tile manufacturing process includes a step for treating tiles at high temperatures.
There has been proposed to use metal tiles instead of the procelain tiles, but they are expensive because their raw materials are expensive and the metal tile manufacturing process includes a complicated step of plating the metal tiles. Furthermore, the metal tiles have a drawback that they cannot be directly bonded to a concrete wall because they are attacked by alkaline liquids exuded from the concrete wall.
In view of the above, the present invention provides decorative tiles which can be directly bonded to concrete walls without the fear of corrosion, and a method for manufacturing the decorative tiles at less cost and in a simple manner without losing the luxuriousness and grandeur of metal tiles.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.